Battle Point
Battle Points are special points you gain while battling. You can only gain points from battling players, and only if those human players have a battle rank close to yours. Every time you fight a battle and win, you may earn Battle points. The amount that you earn depends on what your Battle Rank is, and the Battle Rank of your opponent. However, If you lose the battle, you will lose some battle points. The table below shows how many Battle Points you will earn or lose from a battle, with X being the number of your battle rank. IMPORTANT! You Will lose Rank if you lose enough battle points and fall to the lower rank. For example, If you are High King and you drop below the required minimum battle points to become High King, you will drop to a rank to King. This has been proven many times. Make sure you maintain your rank by keeping an eye on your battle points. Battle Ranks Battle Rank Rewards For gaining battle ranks, you can earn a variety of rewards. In each tier, there are 3 separate ranks. For the first two ranks in a tier, you will earn 5 skill points for reaching that rank. For the third rank in each tier, you gain the ability to buy special units, armor, or magic. Each item has an incremental cost. This means that every time you buy these items, the cost to buy them will increase (just like buying land). Below where it says "incremental cost", it means that for every 1 that you buy, the price will increase by the incremental cost. If you buy 5 at a time, the next time you buy that item, the cost will be the original cost, plus the incremental cost times 5. So if the base cost is 350,000, and the incremental cost is 35,000, after buying 5 items, the new cost is: 350,000 + (35,000*5) = 525,000 Rank: Elite Soldier Reward: Ability to buy the Gladiator Sword (Weapon) ' Buy more from the Blacksmith tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 4,541,250,000 (one at a time) or 4,506,250,000 (5 at a time) Rank: First Knight 'Reward: Ability to buy the Valor Knight ''(Soldier). ' Buy more from the Soldiers tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 38,925,000,000 (one at a time) or 38,625,000,000 (5 at a time) : Rank: Champion 'Reward: Ability to buy Champions Aura ''(Magic) ' Buy more from the Magic tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 77,850,000,000 (one at a time) or 77,250,000,000 (5 at a time) or 76,500,000,000 (10 at a time) :Would only let me buy 5 at a time. 02-03-13 Rank: High Commander 'Reward: Ability to buy Commanders Battle Plate ''(Armor) ' Buy more from the Blacksmith tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 38,925,000,000 (one at a time) or 38,625,000,000 (5 at a time) or 38,250,000,000 (10 at a time) Rank: High General 'Reward: Ability to buy Archangel ''(Soldier) ' Buy more from the Soldiers tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 97,312,500,000 (one at a time) or 96,562,500,000 (5 at a time) or 95,625,000,000 (10 at a time) Rank: Duke 'Reward: Ability to buy Royal Seal ''(Magic) ' Buy more from the Magic tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 90,825,000,000 (one at a time) or 90,125,000,000 (5 at a time) or 89,250,000,000 (10 at a time) Rank: High King 'Reward: Ability to buy High Kings Crown ''(Helmet) ' Buy more from the Blacksmith tab in your Town :Cost to buy 500: 129,750,000,000 (one at a time) or 128,750,000,000 (5 at a time) or 127,500,000,000 (10 at a time) '''Important Note about Buyables * You should try to maintain enough battle points to qualify for your current battle rank or you WILL fall to the rank below. If you are a high general, and your battle points fall below 32,500, you will not be able to buy archangels. However, once you get your battle points back up to 32,500, you will again be able to buy archangels. Thankfully, you will only run into this problem with the units/weapons/magic items you can buy. You will never lose the bonus skill points you earn from battle ranks. * Champion's Auras, Royal Seals and Arcane Blasts (War) are the only type of magic you can buy. This makes them very valuable, since normally you can only get magic through quests, monster battles, gifts, Oracle purchases, or gambling on Treasure Chests. Neither one of these Battle Rank magics have an upkeep, and are generally better than the magic items available as gifts and most quests. Category:Battle